The Joker and Harley Quinn bring NC-17 rated movies to school
Cast * Julie as Harley Quinn/Rosie * David as The Joker/Superman/Caillou * Steven as Batman/Nelson/Bing Bong * Kimberly as Jimmy Neutron/Timmy Turner * Simon as Squidward * Eric as Usher/Moldy SpongeBob * Kate as Ms Martin * Young Guy as Reggie Transcript Intro * (November 15th, 2018) * The Joker: I wonder what movie are we going to bring to school, since tomorrow's movie day. I know, I'll bring Shame of the Jungle on DVD. * Harley Quinn: And I'll bring Arabian Nights on DVD. Part 1: The Joker and Harley Quinn get in trouble during Movie day * (November 16th, 2018) * Ms. Martin: Ok, guys, today is movie day, if you bring a G rated movie, you get the rest of the year off. If you bring a PG rated movie, you get the rest of the month off. If you bring a PG-13 rated movie, you have been warned. If you bring an R rated movie, you have a 1 month suspension time. If... YOU... BRING... AN.... NC..... 17..... RATED.... MOVIE...... YOU..... ARE....... SUSPENDED.... FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! So, what movies did you guys get? * Caillou: I got Cars 3 on DVD * Rosie: I got The Little Mermaid 2: Returns to the Sea on VHS. * Ms. Martin: Excellent, Caillou and Rosie, these movies are rated G, you get the rest of the year off, go to the office to show your movies. * Ms. Martin: Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron, what movies did you get? * Timmy Turner: I got Wreck-It Ralph on DVD * Jimmy Neutron: I got Monsters University on DVD. * Ms. Martin: Very good, Jimmy and Timmy, you get the rest of the month off, go to the office to show your movies. * Ms. Martin: Squidward and Usher, what movies did you get? * Squidward: I got The Dark Knight on DVD. * Usher: I got World War Z on DVD. * Ms. Martin: Um, Squidward and Usher, these movies are rated PG-13, you boys have been warned. Don't bring these movies again, ok? * Usher: Ok, we won't bring it again. * Ms. Martin: Nelson and Moldy SpongeBob, what movies did you boys get? * Nelson: I got District 9 on Blu-ray. * Moldy SpongeBob: I got Watchmen on Blu-ray. * Ms. Martin: Oh my GOD! These movies are rated R, you have suspended for one month, go to the office to show your movies. * Ms. Martin: And finally, The Joker and Harley Quinn, what movies did you get? * The Joker: I got Shame of the Jungle on DVD. * Harley Quinn: I got Arabian Nights on DVD. * (Master of Puppets by Metallica plays) * Ms. Martin: OH! (20x) The Joker and Harley Quinn, these movies are rated NC-17, that's it! GO HOME RIGHT NOW! Part 2 finale: Concussion time for Joker and Hatley Quinn * Batman: The Joker and Harley Quinn, how dare you bring Shame of the Jungle and Arabian Nights?! You know these movies are very inappropriate for you. That's it! * Superman: You're grounded forever. Go to your rooms now! * The Joker: Back off you all! * Harley Quinn: We wish you all were dead from a Venus flytrap! * Batman: How dare you wish us dead from a Venus flytrap? That's it, Bing Bong and Reggie are going to kill you. Bing Bong, Reggie, kill The Joker and Harley Quinn. * Bing Bong and Reggie: It's Time to die! * (Selkie then appears and hides Bing Bong and Reggie killing The Joker and Harley Quinn) * Selkie: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Videos Category:The Joker gets Grounded Category:Bing Bong gets ungrounded